Enfrentando lo invunerable
by Xmena
Summary: Esta historia se sitúa despues de Sailor Moon Stars. Mina tiene un reencuentro con su pasado que talvez no podrá detener. Mal summary... pero no se arrepentirán de darle un vistazo ;) disfruntenlo!
1. Chapter 1

Sailor Moon es propiedad de Naoko Takeushi.

**Prólogo:**

Era una madrugada fría y silenciosa. Las calles estaban iluminadas y las casas estaban cerradas donde las familias descansaban plácidamente. Frente a todo eso nadie se daría cuenta que una joven estaba acostada en un techo de un alto edificio de oficinas y que solo miraba el oscuro cielo que estaba acompañada por una gran luna blanca.

Llevaba su traje de Sailor Scout anaranjado con su moño rojo característico en su cabello rubio además de un antifaz rojo puesto en sus ojos que hacía años que no lo usaba. Su mirada parecía distraída pero todos sus sentidos estaban alerta ante cualquier peligro. Pero de repente frunció el seño.

_Me molesto en ponerme el traje, el antifaz y estar despierta en el centro de la ciudad de Tokio ¿Y no pasa nada? ¿Ni un robo o un asalto a un banco? Esta ciudad se está volviendo cada vez más aburrida al igual que mi vida._

Mina acompaña sus pensamientos con un largo suspiro recordando porque se encontraba allí sola en medio de la noche esperando que algo sucediera.

Han pasado tres meses desde que "Caos" fue derrotado junto a Sailor Galaxia. Los Three Lights se fueron y la paz reinaba en Tokio esperando un nuevo futuro. Las chicas retomaron sus vidas yendo a la escuela y cumpliendo sus actividades normales como adolescentes.

Parecía que ahora ninguna maldad atemorizaría la ciudad o el mundo. O al menos eso decía Rei ya que no tenía ninguna visión o presagio de peligro.

Poco a poco las vidas de las chicas iban cambiando. Serena continuaba con Darien, Lita consiguió empleo como ayudante de cocina, Amy seguía concentrada en sus estudios y Rei poco a poco lograba convertirse en toda una sacerdotisa. Mina en cambio sólo logró un trabajo como cadete en una editorial de periódicos donde el jefe era primo del tío lejano de Darien. Aún no podía creer que había conseguido el trabajo por el lazo "extraño" que tenía Darien con su familiar lejano, eso sólo la hacía reír a sus adentros.

Pero, ante todo las chicas disfrutaban la paz que las rodeaba: no tenían preocupaciones y solo vivían los días como si nunca fueran a acabarse. Además que poco a poco el papel como Sailor Scout lo dejaban a segundo… no, a tercer plano de sus vidas.

Pero eso no le pasaba a Mina últimamente. Poco a poco fue extrañando esa acción y emoción que tenía cuando luchaba contra el mal junto a sus compañeras o sola cuando era Sailor V. El trabajo como cadete la ahogaba ya que su jefe era un maldito y grosero con ella, pero no tenía otra opción que respirar hondo y seguir sus órdenes aunque no le gustase… tenía que preservar su empleo para poner orgulloso a su padre. Eso además de la escuela la aburría constantemente ¿Qué no podría haber algo más además de eso?

Algo faltaba en su vida y no podía dejar de pensar que eso era su papel como Sailor Scout. Al pensarlo varios días concluyó que si había luchado contra el crimen como Sailor V ¿por qué no lo podía hacer ahora para despejarse de sus problemas? Además de que pensaba que su vida se estaba volviendo cada vez más y más aburrida ¿Por qué no divertirse una noche?

Cada vez pasaron más minutos hasta que se hicieron horas. El sueño le estaba llegando y poco a poco se fue arrepintiendo de su decisión. La única con la que había hablado de eso fue con su amiga Rei que lo primero que le dijo fue que no haga idioteces.

-No seas tonta Mina… solamente vas a perder el tiempo haciendo idioteces.

-Vamos Rei ¿Por qué no sólo una noche? No tiene nada de malo… además tengo experiencia.

Rei negó con la cabeza al no estar de acuerdo. Pero sabía que no había forma de contradecir a su amiga.

-Haz lo que quieras… pero después no me digas que no te advertí.

Rei se levantó del piso de su templo y se encaminó hacia la puerta dispuesta terminar sus trabajos. Antes de cerrar la puerta corrediza le dio unas últimas palabras a su amiga.

-Mina, ya cumplimos nuestro roles como Sailor Scouts luchando contra la oscuridad. Ahora ya nada amenaza al mundo… ¿Por qué no empiezas a disfrutar tu vida como las demás chicas? No sé… canta, sal todas las noches, consíguete un novio ¿No crees que te lo mereces después de todo lo que nos ha pasado?

Mina se levanta para irse sin antes de responder desanimada:

-Tal vez tengas razón. Y se retira del templo mientras le rebotaba sin parar las palabras de Rei en su cabeza.

_Creo que después de todo no fue una buena idea. Rei tenía razón, sólo estoy perdiendo el tiempo._

Se levanta del edificio dispuesta a volver a entrar a su casa sin que su padre o Artemis la descubrieran. Mañana tenía escuela y recordó que no había hecho los deberes de Historia ni que tampoco había impreso el informe de su jefe. ¿Amy le pasaría la tarea de Historia de nuevo? No lo creía así esta vez. ¿Su jefe la perdonaría de su falta? Nunca.

Soltando otro suspiro enganchó su resistente cadena a un poste para bajar del edificio. Resignada solo se dijo:

"_Pero… esto es Tokio… ¿Dónde están los frustrados, odiosos y furiosos crimina…?_"

De repente escuchó un fuerte y sonoro disparo a pocas cuadras de donde ella estaba. ¿Era una señal?

Mina abrió sus enormes ojos celestes ante la reacción de ese ruido. Era una bala de un arma, eso percibía ella. De ahí se dio cuenta que su noche podría ponerse mejor y mostró una sonrisa de alegría acompañado de un susurro

-Ah, ahí están.

Dispuesta, guarda su cadena haciéndola desaparecer y comienza a saltar habilidosamente de un edificio a otro siguiendo con sus sentidos la bala que había ya dejado su huella.

¡Hola! Si llegaron hasta acá es porque les ha interesado la historia. Ahora va el primer cap, espero q lo disfruten.

¡Salu2 a todos! Xmena


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 1:**

-Será mejor que ése dinero con el que estás apostado no sea del Señor Pèng, Hitaki.

En un galpón abandonado cerca del muelle de Tokio se encontraban 4 apostadores de póker (entre ellos el señor Hitaki, un hombre con barba corta, gordo y algo desaliñado) sentados sobre una mesa de madera redonda observando a 3 bandidos que el de medio tenía su pistola que salía vapor por la bala que había soltado.

-B-bueno Fancy, el Señor. Pèng tiene una idea **rara **de lo que es su dinero, ¿Verdad? Responde Hitaki con algo de nerviosismo dejando las cartas en la mesa.

El dueño del arma se llama Fancy Dan. Es alto, vestido de traje, pelo corto castaño al igual que sus ojos y apuntaba su arma sin pena alguna al rostro del apostador.

-Tsk… Hitaki… Después de lo que Mr. Pèng hace por ti ¿Esto es lo que quieres?

Hitaki frunció el seño respondiendo: -No puedo creerlo… ¡Se-se fue del país hace 2 años! ¡Pèng Bùdé se fue del país hace 2 años! ¡¿Y manda a **Los Forzadores** para exprimirme?! ¡No voy a pagar!

-Mmmm, ¿No lo tienes o no vas a pagar?

-Creo que da igual… es el mismo cuento de siempre. Opina el 2º bandido que vestía chaleco, un sombrero de vaquero y con largo y grueso látigo en sus manos. Se llamaba Montana.

El castaño recarga el arma y apunto en la frente del gordo.

-Bueno Hitaki… vas a ser un cuento ejemplar.

Hitaki ve la punta del arma con sus dos ojos listo para recibir el disparo. Pero repentinamente una pequeña cadena envuelve el arma y se lo saca de la mano al portador soltando una bala que terminó perforando la frágil pared de madera del galpón.

Ante eso una silueta femenina cae del techo arrodillada y una de sus manos apoyándose sobre la mesa tirando todas las cartas y las fichas.

-Armas, armas, armas… ¿Por qué siempre las armas? ¿No saben que pueden arreglar los problemas como gente adulta tomando un café? Soy una Sailor Scout que lucha por la justicia… Soy…

Venus se queda totalmente muda al ver a los 3 bandidos que la miraban sorprendidos y asombrados...

-Oh no… Susurra ella aún sin poder creerlo.

-Amigo, es **ella** otra vez. Pronuncia suavemente el dueño del arma al 3º bandido que era enormemente corpulento, pelado de ojos negros y una masa de músculos terrible. Se llamaba Buey.

Mina pudo ver que 3 armas apuntaban a sus pies y pega un extenso salto hacia arriba mientras las balas perforaban la mesa.

Apoyada en un poste ella exclama:

-¡Hey! ¡Yo los conozco! ¡Son los sorprendentemente idiotas matones de Pèng Bùdé! ¿Saben qué? Si hubiera sabido que eran ustedes no era necesario presentarme…

Un látigo se ata en su cuello interrumpiéndola mientras que repentinamente el corpulento la agarra de su pie lanzándola (junto al látigo) directamente a unas cajas de maderas vacías rompiéndolas.

-¡Largo de aquí maldita sea! Grita Buey realmente molesto.

-¡Hey mi látigo! Exclama el vaquero.

-Perdón. Solo dice el grandote ya un poco calmado.

-¡Cómo odio a esta chica entrometida!

Fancy agarra de la remera al Hitaki y le propina un buen puñetazo en la cara tirándolo al suelo.

-¡¿Has pagado para protegerte de nosotros?!

-No. ¡No conozco a esa chica! Lo juro. Se defiende el gordo.

La guerrera sale de las maderas rotas sacándose el látigo del cuello.

-Uf,... Me gustaría saber porque no siguen la cárcel muchachos.

El grandote pelado corre hacia ella preparando uno de sus puños gritando de ira:

-Si ¿Verdad? ¿¡Sabes cuánto hemos tenido que soportar por tu culpa!?

Mina se pone de espaldas y dio una buena patada de burro en la cara del grandote para hacerlo caer

-Es el mismo ataque que te hice yo cuando te detuve… pasaron 2 años y no cambias. Bromea Mina.

-Si, bueno… no es nada comparado con…

Un golpe de la cadena dorada de la scout lo calla atado sus manos y sus piernas mientras que otra cadena tapaba toda su cara. Mina agarra una pequeña caja de madera y la rompe sobre su cabeza.

Al terminar se encuentra con los apostadores y los otros 2 bandidos que preparaban sus armas lista para disparar.

Mina se sentía nerviosa y asustada por las armas… pero la adrenalina y el asombro de ver personas de su pasado escondían su miedo.

-Creo que no les va convenir que disparen muchachos… se los advierto.

Pero sin escucharla las balas comenzaron a salir y Mina las esquivaba velozmente mientras que con su cadena lastimaba a algunos de los hombres haciendo soltar sus armas… pero las balas continuaban perforando el pequeño galpón.

Mina ahora con una mirada más seria solo cuestiona.

-De verdad… no entiendo por qué no siguen en la cárcel.

Montana prepara su látigo y se lo lanza, pero Venus astutamente lo esquiva y el látigo lastima a uno de sus compañeros.

-Perdón… Sólo dice el vaquero

Repentinamente la pelea se detiene por unos sonoros y contundentes sirenas de policía que alertó a todo el mundo… incluyendo a Mina que comienza a treparse sobre los techo para retirarse.

Unas balas más llegan pero sólo logran perforar más el galpón.

-Mierda. Se queja uno de los apostadores arrepintiéndose de su visita.

-¿Quién los llamó? Estás muerto Hitaki. Amenaza el líder del grupo.

-¡No he sido yo! Se defiende él.

-Chicos… viene la poli. Avisa Buey.

-Tenemos que largarnos de aquí Dan. Advierte el vaquero a su líder.

Un sonoro chiflido los alertó una vez más acompañado de un llamado juguetón:

-¡Yiuujuu! Muchachos…

Los hombres miran el techo y se dieron cuenta que Venus aún seguía allí observándolos.

Dan de la ira dispara dos veces más al techo y Mina los esquiva otra vez. Repentinamente el ruido de madera rompiéndose suena en todo el galpón… estaba apunto de caer en mil pedazos.

-Les dije que no les convenía disparar… Ríe Mina y dando último saludo estira su cadena y saca una de las maderas del techo acelerando el derrumbamiento.

La estructura del techo cae sobre ellos inmovilizando a la mayoría. Las sirenas de las policías no paraban de sonar cada vez más fuerte. Cómo última frase el vaquero dice:

-Pèng Bùdé nos va a matar.

* * *

Venus ya se hallaba en el techo de otro edificio respirando bocanadas de aire. Se saca su antifaz apretando sus puños. Todas sus emociones se mezclaron al igual que su estómago. Los recuerdos del pasado la atormentaban de nuevo y no sabía que hacer ante esa locura. Tres bandidos conocidos están libres por razones desconocidas. Ella se había encargado de meterlos en prisión hace 2 años atrás cuando tenía el papel de Sailor V.

Pero la que lo preocupaba no eran ellos… sino su líder Pèng Bùdé. Al sólo pensar su nombre la ira e impotencia invadía su cuerpo… no podía perdonarlo por lo que había hecho en el pasado. A los pocos minutos comienza a calmarse separando todas sus emociones que estaba terriblemente mezcladas. Después sólo mostró pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos y mirando el oscuro cielo pronunció un nombre:

-Josh… por favor, dime que esto no esta pasando.

* * *

Al día siguiente:

La mirada de ira y disgusto de un hombre blanco y pelado totalmente enorme de unos 2 metros con unos 200 kg de músculo sólido era temerosa. Sus sirvientes no se atrevían a mirar esos pequeños pero profundos ojos rojos que propagaban miedo y respeto.

Los 3 bandidos estaban en su oficina en un alto edificio que daba vista al río. El líder Dan terminaba de dar las explicaciones de anoche.

-N-no sé que decirte jefe. Aparece esa joven con ese vestido de marinero y comienza a moverse…

Pèng Bùdé arquea una ceja pero su mirada no cambia. Sus sirvientes tratan de no mirarlo a los ojos.

Un hombre de mayor edad, delgado con el pelo prolijo con su traje gris habla en nombre de su cliente:

-A Pèng Bùdé le gustaría saber que hacia Sailor V allí. ¿Trabajaba para Hitaki?

Dan mira a la cara débil pero firme del abogado y le responde:

-Al principio pensamos que tal vez, pero no. Parecía sorprendida de vernos, y nos derrotó a todo el mundo**.** No sólo a nosotros 3. Sino a **todos.** Hitaki no sabía nada.

Pèng Bùdé seguía con la mirada anclada de ira y no daba muestra de vida alguna. Su abogado se puso junto a él.

-Tuvieron mucha suerte de que Hitaki fuera lo bastante listo para no presentar cargos. Y que yo he podido ocultar muy bien la situación. Pero no sólo no volvieron con el millón doscientos que él debía…. Sólo montaron lo que Mr. Pèng considera un espectáculo, cuando la orden del día es ser discretos.

El vaquero Montana toma valentía y toma defensiva.

-Si lo sabemos. Es-estábamos siendo discretos… hasta que Salior V…

Pèng Bùdé despierta la mirada y da un fuerte puñetazo a su escritorio rompiéndolo en pedazos.

-¡DISPARANDO PISTOLAS EN MEDIO DE LA NOCHE!

Los bandidos abrieron sus ojos asombrados y asustados. Habían despertado a una parte de la furia que podía ser Mr. Pèng… pero ellos sabían que ese ataque de ira era poco para el mismo Pèng. Él no tenía poderes sobre-humanos pero tenía suficiente poder para matarlos o humillarlos de forma definitiva. No tenía otra opción que obedecer sus órdenes y aceptar sus retos… aunque fueran incorrectos y el mismo Pèng estuviera equivocado.

Pèng al terminar de destruir el escritio le da la espaldas a todos los presentes y mira la enorme vista de su edificio. Aprieta sus puños con rabia y no dice nada más. Su abogado habla por él nuevamente calmado.

-Lo que el Sr. Pèng intenta decir es que sólo tendrán una sola oportunidad. Pero cómo la situación lega de Pèng Bùdé sigue en el aire, deben…

-Largo.

Pèng Bùdé ordena que sus secuaces se retiren interrumpiendo a su abogado ya que no quería seguir escuchándolo. Los 3 bandidos se van de la oficina con paso apresurado. El hombre no deja de mirar la enorme ventana de vidrio y su abogado se para junto a él. Al fin Pèng Bùdé habla con tranquilidad.

-Cuánto dinero me cuesta esa joven. Es lo que es ¿Sabes?

-Lo sé.

-Es sólo una joven… una chica. Me cuesta **millones **de dólares. **MILLONES de DÓLARES.**

**-**Lo sé. Repite el abogado calmado.

-Una niña. ¿Cómo se meten en mi vida pequeñas entrometidas cómo Sailor V? Perder dinero por algo así. ¿He tenido que pagar cuánto?

-Más de seis. Responde obediente su compañero.

-¡**Seis millones** sólo para volver al país! Exclama aumentando la voz el gigante y pega las palmas de sus manos a la ventana. –Bueno, ella es la única que puede balancearse con una cadena y lanzar un rayo de luz iluminando a todo el mundo. Alguien de saber **quién** es. Esa **niña **me debe millones de dólares y 2 años de mi vida.

Su abogado se cruza de brazos y trata de calmarlo.

-Yo tengo una **idea** referente a uno de nuestros intereses políticos. No recuperarás el dinero… pero podrá…

Pèng Bùdé no lo escuchaba. Sólo lo interrumpió y siguió maldiciendo.

-Aunque me gustaría pasar un minuto a solas en una habitación sin ventanas con esa ingrata. Aun más me gustaría meterle una bala en la nuca a cada uno de esos "funcionarios" que se han quedado con mi dinero. Me gustaría sacarle los ojos a mis "amigos" políticos.

-Te libraste de un… no… de **dos** cargos de asesinato (y uno de ellos era un menor). Le recuerda el de traje gris. –Tenían grabado uno de ellos y te **libraste. **Cómo consejero legal, lo he dicho antes y voy a volver a decirlo. 6 millones es barato.

Pero el Sr. Pèng no le importaba el hecho de haberse librado del crimen que cometió. Sólo le importaba el hecho que una joven adolescente la había humillado y llevado a la justicia y le hizo pasar 2 años de fuga y de hacer tratados con políticos para poder librarse del lío en que se había metido.

Lleno de rabia sólo acercó su cara a la de su abogado exclamando nuevamente:

-Es sólo una chica…

-Ya lo hemos hablado. Interrumpe su abogado y dice nuevamente lo que dijo varias veces atrás. -¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¿Una chica rubia blanca de 14 o 15 años? ¿No sabes más? ¿Cuantas niñas rubias y blancas de 14 o 15 años crees que viven en esta ciudad de Tokio? ¿O en las zonas limítrofes?

El gigante se calla sin saber como contradecir su abogado. Frunciendo el ceño se cruza de brazos, pero al segundo mira sus manos con poder y ambición. Él sabía que tenía el poder para destruirla… sólo tenía que esperar el momento correcto. Por ahora lo único que quería era encontrarla y hacerle la vida miserable y sufrirle que le hizo pasar a él. Quería verla muerta.

* * *

**Hola! Si llegaron hasta acá fue por alguna razón. Este fic salió de mi cabeza y me basé en algunos personajes de otras historias. Este fic es muy distinto a otros. Cuenta sobre una aventura de Mina cuando era Sailor V mientras esperaba que Luna despertara a las otras Sailor Senshis. Ojala les hallas gustado y nos veremos en el prox cap.**

**PD:_ Pèng Bùdé es el nombre que inventé al villano. Significa "intocable" en chino… ya que es una particularidad de él frente a todo el poder y respeto que tiene hacia los demás. Pronto sabrán mas de él._**


	3. Chapter 3

¿Quieren saber como comenzó esta historia? Vamos a viajar a 2 años atrás. Esto tiene vigencia después del final del manga de "Code Name Wa Sailor V"

**Capítulo 2: **

La música de "opening" de las noticias de la mañana suena en el televisor encendido. Los dos presentadores, una mujer de mediana edad junto a hombre de al parecer igual edad presentaban las noticias.

La mujer comienza el primer relato del día:

-"Abriendo hoy las noticias… otro asesinato se ha efectuado en la Ciudad Nº 10. Esta vez en la zona sur. Es el 2º asesinato en el mes. A pesar de los recientes descensos tanto en crimen sobre-humano como crimen callejero estos asesinatos siguen siendo **anónimos** y la policía no da información alguna de las victimas, posibles sospechosos o causas de los crímenes. Los casos quedan totalmente aislados…"

-"Nada es aislado Jade". Interrumpe su compañero con los brazos apoyados en la extensa mesada y dice: -"Nada estaría aislado si Sailor V hubiera detenido a los culpables de este atroz crimen".

-"Pero… hace meses que no se sabe nada de Sailor V, Harold."

La presentadora Jade busca unos papales en la mesada y lo lee en voz alta.

-"Por fuentes cercanas, su última aparición fue aproximadamente hace cuatro meses en un set de filmación en China. Desde ahí nadie sabe de su paradero"

-"Cierto Jade. Ahora que no hay noticias de Sailor V sus publicaciones en revistas, marketing y programas televisivos ha descendido drásticamente ya que no hay apariciones o noticias de ella. Desafortunadamente hay muchos ciudadanos (incluyéndome) que extrañan verla en acción." Informa su compañero.

-"Después de la pausa nuestra mesa de expertos va ha discutir el tema que todos tenemos en mente… ¿Dónde está Sailor V?"

Al empezar el espacio publicitario el hombre sentado en el sillón apaga el televisor y mira la hora. Se dio cuenta que debía despertar a su hija para que se valla al colegio. Caminado por el pasillo hacia su habitación comienza a llamarla.

-¡Mina! ¡Mina Aino! Hora de levantarse para ir a la escuela holgazana.

El padre de Mina abre la puerta sin tocar y se queda perplejo al ver lo que veía. Su hija ya estaba cambiada y lista para ir a la escuela.

-¿Mina? ¿Cuándo despertaste? Pregunta sorprendido su padre aún apoyando su mano en el picaporte.

-Hace 5 minutos papá, el despertador sonó bien esta vez. Ahora bajo a desayunar.

Su padre cierra la puerta y camina lentamente a la cocina repasando lo sucedido. No era la primera vez que su hija se levantaba a tiempo para ir a la escuela. Ella siempre era holgazana, se quedaba dormida y no le importaba llegar tarde. ¿Será acaso que ya ha madurado en tan poco tiempo que ni él se dio cuenta?

Ve como Mina entra a la cocina con una sonrisa. Su pelo rubio y brillante estaba bien peinado con su moño rojo característico. Con su uniforme lavado y planchado toma en grande sorbos su desayuno y se agarra una tostada para el camino.

-Adiós papá. Se despide la rubia y con su mochila sale de su casa mientras que su padre la ve alejarse de la venta.

-Cada día que pasa la veo más bonita. No me di cuenta lo mucho que ha madurado Mina.

* * *

La rubia emprendió su camino a la escuela y a la primera cuadra recibe un llamado.

-Mina.

Ella voltea a la izquierda y ve un gato blanco que llevaba una insignia de medialuna en la frente, estaba parado en un umbral de una casa

-Artemis, buenos días. Sonríe ella y le pregunta. -¿Apareció algún rastro de ellas?

El gato muestra una cara de desaprobación y niega con la cabeza.

-Nada Mina, aún Luna no ha despertado a ninguna… ni siquiera pude encontrarla a ella.

La cara sonriente de Mina desaparece. Pero al segundo levanta los hombros y trata de animar a su amigo.

-No importa, para la próxima será… ahora vallamos a la escuela… para otro día aburrido de la famosa Mina aino.

Artemis salta a su hombro y ella le da unos leves mimos en la cabeza. Caminaron en silencio hacia su escuela… por rara vez había llegado a tiempo.

En las horas escolares Mina las pasó en extremo silencio. No hablaba tanto como antes ni tampoco tenía tantos problemas con sus profesores. Sus maestros estaban impresionados por su repentino cambio de conducta. Algunos lo consideraban como un "milagro" de Dios y otros solo rezaban para que esa actitud sea permanente.

Ahora a Mina no le importaba en absoluto lo que pensaran de ella. Sólo pensaba en las Sailor Scouts. Pensaba en ellas reencarnadas, dónde estarían ahora, que estarían haciendo ahora. Lo único que podía recordar eran sus miradas y sus trajes característicos… pero nada más. A veces en sus sueños hacía todo lo posible para reconocerlas o recordarlas mejor, pero sus recuerdos eran muy vagos y eso la hacía sentir muy impotente. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar que ellas despertaran y eso la estaba molestando cada día más.

Los días pasaban extremadamente lentos para ella. Cada día lo sentía como un castigo al no poder hacer nada.

Mina Decidió dejar su papel de Sailor V hasta que sus compañeras despertaran. Mientras tanto vivían como una adolescente normal 14 años.

Además, ya había dejado de ser tan enamoradiza como era antes. Desde que tuvo esa predicción Kaitou Ace sentía que no podía permitirse enamorarse… no quería enamorarse o comprometerse con alguien más por ellas… por su misión de guerrera. Sabía que nunca encontraría el amor. ¿Pero puede haber excepciones no?

El timbre de salida sonó, pero Mina se tuvo que quedar 30 minutos más para unas clases particulares obligatorias de Matemática. Podría estar más calmada en la escuela pero eso no justificaba que le fuera bien.

Tuvo la pequeña clase en silencio y se retiró. Artemis la esperó afuera callado.

Caminaron en silencio hacia su casa. Mina solo llevaba su mochila con un hombro y estaba con la mirada fija. Artemis la miró de reojo preocupado… ella se dio cuenta y le regaló una sonrisa tierna para calmarlo y siguieron camino.

En una esquina donde debían doblar se encontraron con la calle cerrada con accidente de tráfico repentino.

-Tendremos que tomar el atajo del callejón. Dice Mina y cambió de rumbo dirigiéndose a la calle oscura sin miedo alguno. Artemis la seguía por detrás

Minako se detuvo frente a ese callejón. Sintió un presentimiento extraño, como si la observaran… pero eso no cambió su decisión de avanzar. Entró a ese oscuro pasillo que le ahorraba tres calles para llegar a su casa. Nada más se escuchaban el ruido de sus pisadas… hasta que repentinamente la rubia comenzó a escuchar otras.

Eso le provocó darse vuelta preparada con un ataque de defensa… pero no vio nada.

-¿Todo bien Mina? Pregunta Artemis tranquilo.

-Si… es que escuché algo ra…

Su boca repentinamente había sido callada por una mano desconocida que provenía de su espalda. Mina estaba a punto de escapar pero otra mano la agarró del estomago inmovilizándola.

-Danos todas tus pertenencias ¡Ya! Le ordena una voz de un chico joven en su oído.

Mina de un acto reflejo comienza a moverse y a gritar, pero eso provocó que el muchacho la apretara más fuerte atrayéndola hacia él. Frente a ella aparece otro muchacho con una capucha pero unos ojos marrones visibles.

-No grites preciosa… o si no tendremos que castigarte… Ríe el con mirada tentadora observando su cuerpo de arriba a abajo.

-¡Hey suéltenla!

Mina no logra ver de donde provenía esa voz firme y masculina. Pero pudo ver que Artemis aprovecha el momento y muerde la mano de su acechador haciéndolo gritar. Ella no lo pensó dos veces y le pega una fuerte pisada logrando que soltara la mano de su boca.

Ella estaba a punto de salir corriendo, pero el otro muchacho se pone frente a ella y saca un enorme cuchillo de carnicero y se lo acerca a milímetros de su pecho.

-No me lo hagas más difícil hermosa…

El cuchillo estaba a punto de lastimarla pero la acción del criminal fue detenida por la mano de un muchacho desconocido. Mina solo pudo verlo de espaldas. Era alto con una espalda ancha, llevaba puesto una campera con capucha gris y unos jeans claros. Su pelo era corto y rubio.

-No te atrevas a lastimarla. Ordena con voz seria el muchacho.

-¿O qué?

El muchacho no lo pensó dos veces y dando una sonrisa de orgullo toma la muñeca del ladrón doblándolo provocando que soltara el chuchillo. Con su brazo libre le da un potente puñetazo en el estómago logrando que se quedara sin aire.

Mina lo miraba petrificada hasta que sintió que una mano tocaba su boca nuevamente. Ella en un acto reflejo le pega un codazo en las costillas al compañero del malherido separándose de él.

El muchacho rubio se acerca a los dos y le dice:

-Permiso linda…

Ella se corre al instante y ve como le propaga dos fuerte puños en la cara al segundo criminal haciéndole derramar demasiada sangre. El joven lloraba y se tocaba la cara con dos manos para parar la hemorragia y el dolor.

-Todd, vayámonos de aquí. Pidió él.

La víctima que estaba arrodillado con las manos en su estómago tratando de recuperar aire no contesta. El rubio aprovecha y le pega una patada en la cara logrando tenderlo en el suelo sangrando. El segundo criminal intentar huir pero el héroe no lo deja escapar agarrando una tapa de un cesto de basura pegándole en la cabeza hasta hacerlo desmayar en el suelo (con dos golpes fueron más que suficientes).

El rubio se notaba poco agitado y se sentía ganador. Soltó la tapa dejándola en el piso mientras agarra el chuchillo de carnicero. Mina lo mira un poco desconfiada.

-Tranquila. Dice él. –No te haré daño, sólo me lo llevaré para dárselo a la policía.

Minako estaba aun petrificada por lo que presenció… pero tomando aire le dijo:

-Muchas gracias por salvarme… no se que hubiera hecho si…

-Veo que tenías problemas… pero te defendiste bien para ser una chica. Elogia él logrando que la rubia se sonrojara.

-Gracias… ¿Cómo puedo agradecértelo?

-Diciéndome tú nombre. Sonríe el rubio mostrando unos hermosos ojos verdes mezclados con azul… uno color de ojos que Mina nunca había visto.

-Aino… Aino Minako… pero dime Mina.

-Que bonito nombre Mina. Yo me llamo Josh, Josh Thour.

Ambos se quedaron unos segundos observándose mientras estrechaban sus manos. Mina pudo contemplar el musculoso cuerpo de ese muchacho escondido por la campera gris, jeans y zapatillas deportivas. Ella no tenía mucho que aportar con su uniforme y la mirada aún un poco asustada.

Una caricia extraña en su pierna desvió su mirada. No se había percatado de Artemis estaba junto a ella. Mina lo levanta mostrándoselo a Josh.

-¡Ah! Lo olvidé. Josh… él es mi gato Artemis.

-Vi cómo te defendió de ese criminal… es una gato valiente como su dueña. Sonríe mientras se acerca a ella para darle unas leves caricias al gato. Mina aprovechó para sentir su aroma. Era un olor a masculinidad con perfume Polo.

Repentinamente se dio cuenta que se le estaba haciendo tarde.

-Lo siento Josh… pero debo irme a casa…

-No tengo problema en acompañarte Mina. Propone Josh -Ya estuviste expuesta a dos maleantes… ¿Quién sabe que puede pasarte al salir del callejón?

-¿Acaso crees que no puedo cuidarme sola? Pregunta Mina arqueando una ceja.

-Claro que no… Josh agachó un poco la cabeza y confesó. –Es que quiero acompañarte para conocerte mejor Mina.

Mina se sonroja un poco pero luego da una sonrisa riendo.

-Creo que podrías ser mi guardaespaldas por unos minutos.

-Los minutos que desees.

Los dos salen juntos del callejón dejando a los dos criminales tendidos en el piso. Para Mina el tiempo transcurrido con Josh habían sido minutos… pero en realidad había pasados dos horas ya que el sol estaba totalmente oscuro y ya se encontraban en la esquina de su casa.

Sin duda ese día no había sido nada aburrida para ella.

* * *

**Hola. aca les dejo el cap 3. Ojala que a los lectores silenciosos les halla gustado.  
Gracias a TrishJIma que me animó a continuar esta historia.**  
** Y a mercuty por ayudarme apublicarla :S  
nos vemos en el prox cap  
**


End file.
